


WA同人－久保时：日期，你来定

by KnightNO4time



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru
Kudos: 2





	WA同人－久保时：日期，你来定

“我的生日是哪天比较好呢？”时任一边打着游戏一边询问道，因为游戏里的主人公收到了了不起的生日礼物。  
“那么就定在你被我捡回家的那一天好了，”久保田手里的另一个手柄也在咔嗒咔嗒响着。  
“那么你的生日呢？”  
“想知道吗？”  
“想啊。因为相互送礼物很开心啊。”  
“那么就定我们相遇后，你为带给我生命的那一天好了。”  
“说到底就是你捡我回家的那一天吗，久保酱说的好恶心哦！”时任故意打了一个哆嗦，但是很快他就蹦了起来，“等一下！那么我们的生日不就是同一天了吗？！”  
“哎呀？时任你不愿意和我同一天吗？”对方看似装傻的把嘴里的烟在烟灰缸里掐灭。  
“那样一点也不好玩！要不一样的日期和月份，这样准备起来礼物和期待的时候才有趣吗！”  
哎，真是一个任性的小猫，但是为他的爱好修改日期就够了。  
“那么就改成街对面蛋糕店，冰淇淋泡芙奇异果口味限量版发售的那一天好了。”  
“好随便哦…而且那个又不好吃。”  
因为被放弃操作，游戏屏幕上显示出来了Game Over的字样。可是时任这次并不在乎，他在很认真的思考生日的日期。  
随后他看到盒子里的游戏盘时指着大叫，“这样的话，我的生日就定在《幻界魔战大陆》特别篇《西亚南征之旅～法师的黎明》发售那一天好了！那个很好玩。”  
哎呀哎呀，真的任性的小猫呢。  
“那么长的名字你记得还真是全啊…”  
“嗯！”


End file.
